Various blow molding processes are in commercial use for the production of plastic containers, e.g., bottles or the like. One of the difficulties encountered in existing blow molding processes is the possibility of misalignment of the core pins when such pins are being positioned in the molds. Another difficulty in existing injection blow molding techniques is relatively limited versatility of the equipment and/or processes insofar as their adaptability to produce a variety of different blow molded products without major modifications.